the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2018
23:54-31 It's only 6:45? I wish i could go to bed already :| 23:55-15 And why is this? :) 23:55-48 Just not in the mood for really anything right now :^) 23:56-28 I have good news. 23:56-38 Whats ur good news omg 23:56-50 I rememba when TG came on late last night c: 23:56-50 I have enough money to recover from financial problems. 23:56-58 I just need to go to the bank and put them on my account. 23:57-08 Good! 23:57-20 Seems Jack pulled a C.S and got money out of nowhere :) 23:57-20 Wonderful! 23:59-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-43 . 00:02-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:02-07 ~ 6f5e4d has joined the chat ~ 00:02-31 I've been in a chat by myself since 11 AM. 00:02-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:03-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:04-00 <6f5e4d> I am back 00:04-05 o/ 00:04-08 Sure, tkf 00:04-10 o/ 00:04-19 o/ 00:04-25 This chat or some other one? 00:04-30 o/ 00:04-43 Clearly I am not here in this chat by myself. :P 00:05-45 Got another one of these annoying notifications 00:05-54 So how do you make a highlight again? 00:05-56 Is it through discussions? 00:06-26 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/announcements 00:06-39 Ohh 00:06-48 KGB keeps doing that on his wiki and it's really annoying 00:06-53 ^ 00:07-06 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:07-09 I just noticed that 00:07-12 hey backwards is yeh 00:07-16 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 00:07-20 (therp) 00:07-39 Hmph. 00:07-59 lol. 00:08-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:09-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:09-30 Welcome, iEarthlingnAkumi. 00:09-47 Let it be known that KGB returns tomorrow. 00:10-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:10-38 Incorrect 00:10-41 on the 11th 00:10-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:10-55 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/AnnouncementsIgnore @Q 00:10-55 So is Greed, The Umbreon Misty's Discord account? 00:11-13 Or is it someone else? 00:11-33 It's Misty. 00:11-35 http://prntscr.com/lsuo84 00:11-38 Hmph. 00:12-17 Hmph. 00:13-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:13-26 Welcome, TG. 00:13-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:14-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-42 hi 00:14-47 im lagging aren't i 00:14-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-57 Nah 00:14-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:15-17 Tell me, Brubs, 00:15-18 Nah. 00:15-24 I'm just randomly welcoming you over and over. 00:15-24 DO I EVER doorspam 00:15-34 Sometimes. 00:15-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-56 Hmph 00:16-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:16-11 Not for a while, the last time I checked. 00:16-26 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-28 Welcome, CS65. 00:16-29 How is the H? 00:16-41 oh i was doorspamming on MHR which is why i was asking 00:16-51 You were doing it here as well. :) 00:16-53 Let's check MHR. 00:16-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:16-57 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:18-14 There isn't one. 00:18-24 Time fo some mo ad hominem false equiv slipp. slope 00:19-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:20-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:20-07 Dead 00:20-22 join add! ;( 00:20-26 Yeh 00:20-38 Who remembers ___? that shit died, lmfao 00:20-47 Let it be known that ADD died. 00:20-52 ^ 00:21-01 ADD is merely a message wall place now 00:21-03 So you simply just c/p eh? 00:21-05 Lmfao 00:21-07 13:16:29 TheKorraFanatic: How is the H? 00:21-07 If you're talking about my server, you shouldn't have left it. 00:21-16 If you're talking about my server, you shouldn't have left it. 00:21-19 None of the actual pages have been edited in a week 00:21-29 Well when you run out of _____, it dedc 00:21-31 ded* 00:21-31 How is the Harem? 00:22-16 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-39 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 00:22-41 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has left the chat ~ 00:22-46 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-48 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:22-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:23-18 He truly headed in with it, TG. 00:23-22 Gold 00:23-38 He must have saw Bot Hartington and came running :) 00:24-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:24-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:24-21 seen* damn 00:24-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:25-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:26-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:26-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:27-10 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:27-50 Welcome, Demon General Lucifer. 00:28-12 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:28-39 Yeah, this is Shit. 00:28-44 Proposals bein forgotten, of course. 00:28-56 What? 00:29-03 Just close this SJW shit 00:29-14 Just close TDL and start fresh 00:29-23 True, true. 00:29-42 Everyone here should just move to ADD or EoT :) 00:30-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-29 JONTRON is at my DOOR 00:30-34 No way. 00:30-42 im soory 00:30-45 i joined on fucken accident unban me 00:30-48 im soory 00:30-59 i joined on fucken accident unban me 00:30-59 And besides ADD is just active in the message wall namespace. 00:31-00 Isn't Jonny that W__ S__ fella? 00:31-28 Seems C.S likes getting beaned by obvious memes at this point 00:31-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-31 EarthlingnAkumi. 00:32-35 is 00:32-40 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:33-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:34-26 Not really. I just fail to see why they are relevant. 00:35-24 TheKorraFanatic. 00:35-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:35-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:35-44 is 00:35-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:35-50 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:41-01 Tell me, 00:41-08 Does Dorumin know? :) 00:41-15 the page was copyed from winkpedia wich i dont like to copy things from winkpedia as i do like how u edited it i had to redo the page 00:42-29 Poor Heart 00:45-33 ~ 6f5e4d has left the chat ~ 00:46-38 /me /me action verb 00:46-40 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Block_Appeal:EarthlingnAkumi 00:50-34 (megaman) 00:50-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:50-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:01-33 ~ 6f5e4d has joined the chat ~ 01:01-56 6:59 01:01-56 Cocopuff2018 01:01-56 Fuck you, Koa. 01:03-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-40 brb brubs 01:03-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:04-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-36 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-26 who else is getting ridiculous lags 01:07-58 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:08-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:09-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-23 i did earlier but now i'm not lagging as much 01:11-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-49 I've been lagging like crazy for the past 3 days 01:11-51 I'm not lagging on other sites though 01:12-26 fandom is daying 01:12-42 Sad 01:13-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:13-44 I feel as if we should apologize for everyone we have wronged, 01:13-58 And recognize the Crimes Against Humanity 2017 TDL did, and not just quietly forget about them, 01:14-02 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:14-06 and give certain uzas like myself reperationz 01:15-37 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-49 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:21-26 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 01:21-36 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 01:26-22 dead 01:30-03 Sure. 01:30-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:32-53 No RP discussion whole Weekend. 01:32-54 Lmfao 01:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-48 Welp. 01:34-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:34-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-52 Cocomeme2018. 01:39-12 akoomi 01:40-40 hi 01:41-21 how r u 01:45-55 im good 01:45-58 how r b u 01:49-00 im good 01:49-01 how r u 01:49-10 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-53 Just when did Qst enter? 01:50-05 btest 01:52-15 Seems like not even they know 01:53-17 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:53-20 My bot might know. 01:54-08 Omg Syde BOT tell us all u know 01:55-16 Hmph. 01:55-16 http://prntscr.com/lsve4e 01:55-32 Mendes is in love with visual editor 01:55-39 HDM is on CC 01:55-39 Visual editor is his life his bae 01:55-41 His all 01:55-54 Recall who that is? 01:56-18 I have no idea who that is 01:56-25 I just came because I heard CC 01:57-37 And CCC is being just as annoying as usual. 01:57-55 Not really 01:57-58 It was interesting before you joined :P 01:58-05 HDM had an interestin' question, YIS. 01:58-21 First thing I see when I join is the Baby Shark song! 01:58-25 Just tell me the question. 01:58-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-55 thought ya didn't go on CCC, Korra 01:59-05 Also the question was about alternative WYSIWYG editors 01:59-06 I returned just to see who HDM was. 01:59-15 Ah, some nerd who's probably been on the site for a while 01:59-31 Yeah they've been on since 2015 and I didn't even need to check 01:59-33 Their name sounded familiar 01:59-45 I remember HDMaster. 01:59-53 Everyone does. 01:59-58 Except maybe TG. 02:00-01 But she never met him. 02:00-43 He was active during 2016. But towards the end of 2016 or the beginning of 2017 he stopped being active. 02:00-49 Yeh i never met em 02:00-55 They used to be BFFs with KCC 02:00-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-08 Ah yes. 02:01-12 I think he might have been the one who started the nub thing 02:01-18 I don't really remember, it was before my time :P 02:01-23 They were in KC's server as well. 02:01-38 Imagine KCC's BFF being in her server. 02:02-14 They were in several servers that I'm in, or was in before the servers were deleted or I left them. HD left every server when he started to become more active on Discord. 02:02-52 lol. 02:06-34 Let's speak. 02:07-42 Speaking 02:07-47 TG. 02:07-51 TKF. 02:08-01 hey bruhs whatsgoing on 02:08-47 hey bruh 02:08-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:09-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:10-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:18-17 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:18-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:18-48 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:18-51 Damn Daniel! 02:19-16 i fell hungry 02:19-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:19-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-13 i'm goin to bed now 02:24-13 night \o 02:24-17 o/ 02:24-29 Farewell kumi 02:24-40 SOMEONE make this chat active AGAIN 02:24-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:25-27 "Damn Daniel" is a super-dead meme, Bob Hartington. 02:25-30 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-32 *Bot 02:25-42 Why i did it, Qst :) 02:25-44 I see someone said my name 02:26-13 Welcome, TheRogue12. 02:26-17 Never heard of that meme before now. 02:26-21 /me is pinged and screams 02:26-40 /me is pinged and screams 02:26-46 I suppose TR remembers that weird PM that is currently happening on M*R 02:27-24 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:27-33 /me action verb 02:27-38 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 02:27-48 Hey Chey 02:28-14 Welcome Chey 02:28-19 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:28-30 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-08 oh lol 02:29-14 I refreshed and now I see what Syde did XD 02:29-20 When you are unable to come on ESB 02:29-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:29-28 You blaming me? :( 02:29-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:29-47 SCAMMED 02:29-53 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 02:29-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:30-07 KOA 02:30-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:30-15 Welcome 02:30-19 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:30-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:30-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-05 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-16 Never do that again. 02:31-35 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:31-35 He will be freed tomorrow. 02:31-36 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-56 And chose to sockpuppet here tonight, for some reason. 02:32-02 Hey 02:32-04 Hey Chey 02:32-11 Q 02:32-22 Welcome Chey 02:32-22 02:32-23 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 02:32-38 Hey guys 02:32-42 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:32-43 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-56 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-59 Haha. 02:33-03 Haha. 02:33-06 This time it's for real. 02:33-06 wow that pfp, so familiar 02:33-09 Haha. 02:33-10 Hey Chey! o/ 02:33-16 now I'm remembering Hayley ;-; 02:33-18 This time it's for real. 02:33-34 And I was the one who made it happen :P 02:33-42 Syde 02:33-52 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:33-52 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-57 I presume Haylay is some chick on the minecraftpasta wiki, TR 02:34-06 no 02:34-09 she's a girl from another site 02:34-20 Yeah? 02:34-41 Apparently she died of cancer, this was later proved a lie though 02:35-11 Seems Haylay is a TheRogueian version of every girl i have ever met 02:35-20 What 02:35-28 irl that is :) 02:36-01 I will never forget that one Eurobricks PM 02:36-02 I don't get it 02:36-24 Unrelated thing now, tr 02:36-32 That PM was golden 02:36-49 Dude was claiming he was Donald Trump 02:36-51 TErrifying 02:36-55 *Terrifying 02:37-21 /me says he will brb, and jumps through a wall screaming the lyrics to Can't be Erased 02:37-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-54 /me /me action verb singing rocket man action verb 02:38-22 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:38-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-40 \o 02:38-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:38-46 Someone talk NOW 02:38-52 \o 02:39-06 \o 02:40-08 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-14 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 02:40-38 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:40-51 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-10 /me explodes back into chat through another wall and wacks the nearest user with a wrench because he "feels like it" 02:41-32 /me explodes back into chat through another wall and wacks the nearest user with a wrench because he "feels like it" 02:41-41 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:41-42 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-32 wtf why won't my messages come through 02:43-02 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:43-07 They did. 02:46-19 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-35 My computer must be taking its anger out on me 02:46-56 Sorry about repeating that, my chat froze up, must be the heat 02:47-07 It's okay. 02:47-15 oki :) 02:49-09 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:49-10 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:50-44 Going AFK. 02:50-53 My family brought in a fan but it's directed at them so I'm hot af 02:50-55 oki, bye o/ 02:51-18 How's the tent, TR 02:51-52 How's the box, C.65 02:52-11 oof, gewd lol 02:57-45 https://dreadout.wikia.com/?oldid=11845 Huh. 03:00-59 Hmph 03:05-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:07-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:07-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-30 "Hey guys and welcome back to Dumb Things to do in Your Granny's House" - DanTDM 03:11-48 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:14-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:14-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:14-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-36 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 03:19-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-38 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-46 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:26-06 ~ 6f5e4d has left the chat ~ 03:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:29-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:29-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-53 What box? 03:31-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:32-19 Fruits are haram 03:32-27 How much rp discussion was done in my abscence? 03:34-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:34-45 Hey Heaven! o/ 03:35-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:35-54 We must discuss the RP 03:36-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:36-19 Absolutely no work has been done on it for WEEKS maybe even MONTHS 03:36-23 True, true. 03:37-37 True. 03:37-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:38-50 ~ 6f5e4d has joined the chat ~ 03:40-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:41-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:48-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:49-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:49-48 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:51-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:52-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:54-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:54-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:55-08 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:55-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:56-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 03:56-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:03-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:03-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:03-44 It's the return of the So... 04:16-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-56 ~ 6f5e4d has left the chat ~ 04:17-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:23-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:23-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:23-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:23-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:25-44 Fuckin dead 04:25-47 wb Southie! o/ 04:26-04 You came to revive the place, did ya? ;) 04:27-16 Sure, sure. 04:27-29 But seems we enjoy discussin Haram things such as Fruits n Tr___nies instead of RP 04:27-40 :( 04:27-46 Unfortunately, it seems. 04:28-45 Let it be known Heaven was removed. 04:29-19 She is still here and always will be, lmfao 04:29-28 True. 04:29-53 Seems that another chat caught fire. 04:29-54 Let it be known CS65 removed her from the chat earlier. 04:30-05 So? She was doorspaming, lmfao 04:30-19 Yeah, it got worse since yesterday. 04:33-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:33-37 Yayay! 04:34-02 Hey Heaven! 04:34-04 o/ 04:34-04 Welcome, bigMessenger of Heaven. 04:34-07 Hey Mess! o/ 04:34-12 Let it be known she has returned from her removal. 04:34-16 You cannot keep the kitten down forever. 04:34-23 I wasn't planning to. 04:34-29 I was promoted again on DL 04:34-37 Tell me, 04:34-39 That Propaganda still alive? 04:34-39 Just what are you now? 04:34-44 ^ @SF 04:34-52 That was good prop from early last year. 04:35-05 I'm Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator though i need to get more active. 04:35-18 Let's check. 04:35-25 Look, 04:35-28 Just link it. 04:36-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:36-42 Fuck! 04:36-44 Link it! 04:36-47 Just stop LARPing, heav 04:37-11 Seems I am being forced to find it on my own. 04:37-20 Seems I found it. 04:37-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:37-31 https://diabolik-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27359#2 04:37-31 Seems she left. 04:37-39 Seems she is back. 04:37-39 Seems she linked something. 04:38-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-49 tkf gon end up betabuxing 04:38-54 with my mystical power, i now bestow upon thee the powers of content moderator~ 04:39-00 Congrats on the promotion, MoH. 04:39-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:40-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:41-20 Ty. 04:42-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:42-41 I need to refresh 04:42-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:43-13 Simply refresh. 04:43-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:44-17 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:44-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:45-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:46-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:46-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:46-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:47-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:50-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:51-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:52-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:52-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:52-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:52-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:15-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:15-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:30-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:30-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:41-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:41-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 07:05-23 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 07:05-32 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 11:38-24 Night! o/ 11:39-44 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:09-31 how is everyone 13:09-39 Good, you? 13:10-08 same 13:10-17 back for another week at work 13:10-40 then next week, then week off for some holiday about some guy who was born 13:11-35 lol 13:11-52 Was that guy me 13:12-12 So now, 13:12-19 KGB is coming back in a little over 12 hours I believe 13:12-34 Hmph. 13:12-48 oh yeh, u were born that week too 13:13-05 hell yeh 13:13-53 but i meant that jesus bloke 13:14-07 Jesus is a good bruh. 13:15-56 yah 13:16-51 \o 13:16-59 \o 13:18-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:58-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 13:58-31 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki_talk:Character_Adoption_Requests 13:58-56 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 13:59-09 jesus is an epic gamer 13:59-26 yeh 14:02-30 is the RP just heckin dead at this point 14:02-40 Yeh. 14:02-47 We're gonna revive it this week. :) 14:02-49 We must. 14:02-53 who started the ep6 rewrite 14:03-08 Uh. 14:03-11 Can't remember. 14:03-33 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650909 why is it majority female??? 14:04-31 Future is female. 14:05-16 sad 14:05-27 And of course, CMF starts meming in #wikiwork. 14:05-46 CMF must be removed from #wikiwork 14:06-15 Not a bad idea, tbh. 14:06-38 Anyone know if Hearth is on CCC? 14:06-46 idk if that is an acceptable question, asking which gender can be a mother, and only giving the 2 options, so u can only pick one of them, basically leading towards making people say only women can be mothers because, even though both can be, a woman is more likely 14:06-53 she isnt no 14:07-16 Only a woman can be a imother. 14:07-20 A man would be a ifather. 14:07-29 And ah okay. 14:07-39 korra: okay let's rewrite this 14:07-39 CMF: ;( can we not 14:07-39 everyone else: we must 14:07-39 CMF remains quiet and does not offer suggestions for the next week 14:07-39 CMF: hey guys epic memes amiright 14:08-02 hmm 14:08-06 ^ @OW 14:08-12 so if only women can be mothers 14:08-16 and this is fact 14:08-23 what is the point in the question 14:08-28 Meme. 14:08-41 ah 14:10-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 14:13-53 Seems he headed out from us. 14:17-50 sad 14:39-42 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 14:40-01 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 14:41-05 Welcome, Spiderman Wolf. 14:44-09 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 14:45-18 Hi and thanks 14:45-19 korra 14:45-45 Anybody watched Bohemian Rhapsody ? 14:46-20 Nope. 14:46-41 Me neither 14:46-53 But I want to 14:47-39 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:21-52 You 17:22-12 Wort wort wort? 17:23-56 k 17:24-52 /me hands falco a plasma launcher 17:25-06 cover my post gonna go look for snacks 17:25-09 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 17:27-20 It is time I send in my third batch. :) 17:28-19 of cookies? 17:28-37 Of users for Staff to phalanx. 17:36-05 ~ Tykue has joined the chat ~ 17:36-07 hi 17:36-27 Welcome, Tykue. 17:40-15 Welcome to the wiki, Tykue 17:40-46 welcome to this chat 17:40-55 have a nice stay 17:41-15 toilets to your right, kitchens down the corridor 17:41-23 if u need anything just ask 17:42-34 there's no toilets and kitchens in a chat (silly) 17:43-03 well how did i make this souffle then! 17:43-32 magic 17:44-08 nope, i used the kitchen 17:45-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:46-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:46-48 did you use kitchen.wikia.com? 17:46-52 for cooking? 17:48-42 nah i used the kitchen in this chat 17:49-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:50-54 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 17:51-10 omg stop harassing me 17:51-28 He comes back tomorrow, TKF :) 17:51-35 Today. 17:51-44 omg 17:51-50 who 17:53-07 01:30, November 11, 2018 TheKorraFanatic did something to Cocopuff2018 from this place with an expiry time of 1 month, ends 01:30, December 11, 2018 17:53-28 gave him cheese? 17:58-54 ~ Tykue has left the chat ~ 18:00-30 neh 18:01-06 poor guy didnt get no cheese 18:01-08 welp i gtg 18:01-12 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:03-52 ? 18:05-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:06-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:09-26 Welcome, TKF 18:10-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:13-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:15-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:16-23 ~ 6f5e4d has left the chat ~ 18:25-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:25-25 They're just subhuman. They don't deserve rights. 18:25-51 Welcome, South Ferry. 18:25-52 Talking about em fruits? 18:26-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:26-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:27-26 Obvious 18:27-32 It's just my belief, of course. 18:28-00 Hmph. 18:28-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-08 Let it be known that PS792 and TKF teamed up together, 18:31-16 abused TLR, and drove him from MCCW. 18:31-21 And he ran to Sannse crying. 18:36-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:37-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:37-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:39-11 I assume Korra likes Minecraft now 18:39-19 Nope. 18:39-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:39-49 TKF LOVES Sannse 18:40-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:41-07 Nope. 18:41-08 I assume TKF loves the book "A song of ice and fire" ? 18:41-20 Nope. 18:41-36 I assume TKF loves TG? 18:41-37 TKF has morals. :) 18:41-52 And what does this mean? 18:41-59 As a good friend, sure. 18:41-59 And it means what it clearly means. 18:42-06 You have been taught ? 18:42-58 I see, TKF 18:43-09 But what does this have to do with anything? 18:43-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:43-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:43-40 My morals prevent me from reading such filth. 18:45-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-58 I assume MoH reads it 18:46-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:48-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:49-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:52-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:53-21 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:56-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:56-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:58-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:58-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:02-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:03-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:04-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:04-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:04-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:08-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:08-54 TKF, 19:08-57 I have a message for u 19:10-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:11-00 We all just spy on people every single moment we're on social media. We're always watching someone. Following someone. Being followed. Facebook, twitter, Instagram. They've made us a group of stalkers. And we just love it. 19:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:12-05 Hmph. 19:12-21 Let it be known TKF turned 43 FANDOM users over to Staff. :) 19:13-30 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 19:13-49 Welcome, Endercat TM. 19:13-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:14-01 Soon TKF will redpill himself. 19:14-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:14-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:14-17 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:14-19 What does this mean? 19:14-20 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 19:14-26 Obvious 19:14-33 Not really. 19:14-39 Can I have some context? 19:15-12 In due time. :) 19:15-36 -_- 19:15-36 You're very wrong indeed 19:17-10 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 19:17-22 Sorry for that, darlings. 19:17-30 My internet was cut. 19:17-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:17-41 Welcome, Endy-darling~ 19:18-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:18-05 Ah, hello, Korra-dear~ 19:18-11 EWW 19:18-26 Greetings lovely Spongey. 19:18-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:19-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:19-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 19:19-23 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 19:20-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:20-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:22-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:22-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:22-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:22-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:22-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:22-57 Korra. How could you? 19:23-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:23-10 What did I do? 19:23-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:23-38 Everything. 19:24-10 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 19:24-40 I forgot what I was doing. 19:26-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:26-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:26-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:26-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:26-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:27-04 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 19:27-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:27-48 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 19:28-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 19:38-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:39-07 A rumor based on a kiss ruined a memory that I hoped would be special. A rumor based on a kiss started a reputation that other people believed in and reacted to. And sometimes, a rumor based on a kiss has a snowball effect. / A rumor, based on a kiss, is just the beginning. 19:46-42 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 19:46-49 o/ 19:47-02 Welcome, C.Syde65. 19:47-39 Welcome, CS65 19:48-02 Bring Syde BOT please. 19:48-30 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 19:49-17 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 19:49-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:49-42 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 19:50-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:52-15 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:52-45 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:52-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:53-35 Shameful 19:54-54 Welcome, Bot Hartington. 19:56-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:56-11 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic, C.Syde65! o/ 19:56-32 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse 19:57-13 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 19:57-24 ok 20:00-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:00-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:04-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:08-03 Welcome, SF 20:09-26 Hmph. 20:09-41 I feel as if we should go back to the classical times when the one holy God was in all of our lives. 20:10-26 Let us have a church service right now 20:10-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:10-44 SF will be the priest 20:10-49 father ferry what do you htink 20:11-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:11-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:12-04 We must embrace the Holy Spirit, and use God's words to complete the RP. 20:12-10 Welcome back to hell, TKF 20:12-10 Let us finish Episode 6 before tonight ends. 20:12-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:12-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:12-36 Yes 20:12-43 The Holy Spirit will guide us 20:12-51 Those times are needed, SF. 20:12-59 The fruits have taken over the world. :) 20:13-05 True, true. 20:13-10 Soon Str8 will not exist. 20:13-17 Sadly, incorrect. 20:13-18 The future is female and LGBT 20:13-34 We must give the word of God to heal Spongey 20:13-40 Indeed. 20:13-48 One watt for every impure thought. 20:14-04 Soon the human race Homo Sapiens will be extinct because the entire species will of become Gay or lesbian with a few bisexuals here and there :) 20:14-09 Str8 will be as rare as a poor person getting 1000 dollars in one day 20:14-31 True 20:14-40 True. 20:14-51 A few vocal fruits going wild will change the natural way humans think. 20:14-55 The population would go down rapidly if that were to happen. 20:14-56 Cause a global change. 20:15-00 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 20:15-04 omg no more kids 20:15-06 Str8 will soon be gone. 20:15-06 Homo is in the name Homo Sapiens by the way :) (idk if this is offensive) 20:15-13 Nice one, Hartington. 20:15-13 because a male and a male and a female and a female will not make sense 20:15-14 WHY did I get a desktop notif 20:15-20 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 20:15-30 Good. 20:15-35 And things will not renew or reproduce 20:15-48 Let it be known the fruits are just a trend right now. 20:15-51 Like in the 80's. 20:16-02 It will die down again soon and things will go back to regular. 20:16-02 Reminds me of "Bye Bye Australia!" NK thread 20:16-07 threat* 20:16-09 Do you like the rainbow, TKF 20:16-15 I feel as if everyone must become Str8 once ageine. 20:16-22 shush, SF 20:16-23 Look, 20:16-25 99% of the world already is. 20:16-33 Including u :) 20:16-36 And vocal fruits ain't gonna change that. :) 20:16-47 Then simply give them AC/DC. 20:16-49 omg there is a lesbien in my class who breathes much faster when i am next to her 20:16-51 Everyone must become gay for a short amount of time so that way we wont have 9 billion humans in 2050 20:16-57 No. 20:17-03 Obv meme 20:17-20 TKF would not even kiss a boy in a play for trillions of dollars 20:17-27 Because I'm not gay. 20:17-35 That is how str8 he is 20:17-45 Morals, Spongey, morals. 20:17-49 What if YOU have to kiss a very ugly girl, TKF 20:18-00 Str8est man I know is tkf 20:18-03 Kissing a girl is different from kissing a guy. 20:18-03 Well since Beta orbiters have low standards, 20:18-10 they would easily give up to any Foid 20:18-10 Even if she is "ugly". 20:18-15 Hmph. 20:18-18 then use that money to betabuxx some other foid 20:18-28 Everyone must become Str8 20:18-29 Gayest man I know is HNB 20:18-36 We must heal Spongey. 20:18-44 What u talking about, TKF 20:18-47 You need a good heal too, TKF. 20:18-48 You mean str8est, Spongey 20:18-53 How so? 20:18-55 You are becomin too much of a Numale these dayz 20:19-02 Gonna betabuxx some foid after orbiting 20:19-03 Numale? 20:19-07 Obv 20:19-22 numale is obv sadly 20:19-39 Not really. 20:20-39 "Now back off! I have the power of God AND Anime on my side!" ---CMF 2018 20:20-54 CMF hates God, sadly. :) 20:20-59 He must be healed. 20:20-59 u too 20:21-08 God stands in the way of his SJW "one gender" propaganda. 20:21-12 omg korra fanatic hates god 20:21-16 what is this :O 20:21-18 Incorrect. 20:21-19 One gender wut 20:21-26 Two genders sadly :) 20:21-27 Trannies do not ___ of course as there are only 2 g____. 20:21-36 male and female 20:21-39 2 genders are needed. :) 20:21-43 And there can only be two. 20:21-47 True 20:21-50 There needs to be 2 sexualities 20:21-54 With layers 20:21-56 *2 20:21-57 :) 20:22-01 Straight and asexual, I agree. 20:22-02 :) 20:22-13 Asexual is just a layer of str8, TKF 20:22-26 Remember when being straight didn't exist and it was just being "normal". 20:22-30 Asexual has many layers, Spongey 20:22-33 We must go back to them days with the word of God. 20:22-38 Me, tkf 20:22-42 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:22-44 I feel as if asexual does not exist and is Paganist prop, too 20:22-55 So, everyone needs to fall in love, SF ! 20:22-58 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:23-02 Get CMF in here 20:23-10 No, no. 20:23-14 CMF would cry at this. 20:23-21 Asexual is like an onion, it has many layers 20:23-24 The thought of his gays not getting their way would break his heart. 20:23-27 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:23-33 There is truly only one orientation, Str8. 20:23-38 As prop, Pans prop 20:23-39 no u 20:23-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:23-52 CMF would enter here and leave that second 20:23-53 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:23-56 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:24-08 Gay people were controverstial in the 80's 20:24-09 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:24-12 Let's do it agine 20:24-12 :) 20:24-29 * controversial 20:24-32 I agree. :) 20:24-33 True, true. 20:24-35 Seems like gay people just suddenly appeared in the 1970s 20:24-40 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:25-05 True, true. Big League statistics show not a non-Str8 person existed before around 1970. 20:25-06 No, TKF, SF! 20:25-08 Let it be known we need to weed the fruits out here on TDL. 20:25-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:25-11 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:25-12 True, true. 20:25-26 In 60s gay meant happy and carefree then in 70s it went to being a term for homosexuals in a flash :) 20:25-52 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:25-57 Just like the rainbow was stolen. :) 20:26-03 From being a promise of God to being gay. 20:26-15 True, true. 20:26-16 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:26-43 Tell me, TKF, 20:26-46 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:26-47 Do you like rainbows? 20:26-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:27-00 Do you? :) 20:27-04 Does that mean leprechuans are gay 20:27-04 Ya lil' fruit. 20:27-14 In this day and age, probably, BH. 20:27-22 Just tell me, TKF, 20:27-33 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:27-34 Isn't the rainbow pretty after it comes out when the rain stops ? 20:27-41 Just pushed TKF down the stairs! 20:27-42 Sure. 20:27-56 Just threw a hot cup of water on CS65! 20:28-03 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:28-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:28-11 Just bought myself a pipin' hot coffee to throw on a rainbow 20:28-20 Oh yeah. 20:28-22 Coffee. 20:28-31 Tell me, Spongey, 20:28-39 Are you a fruit or a st8 gal? :) 20:28-46 What on earth? 20:28-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:28-51 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:29-03 Did you just assume their sexuality 20:29-06 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:29-07 I assume str8 = a vegetable ? 20:29-09 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:29-39 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:29-40 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:29-55 ECTM is bein' bossy 20:30-15 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:30-45 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:30-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:31-18 Yesterday doesn't matter when its gone 20:31-53 ok 20:32-34 Seems the lil' fruit dodged. 20:32-52 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:33-06 What, TKF 20:33-22 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:33-23 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:34-13 Imagine if there are 2 apples, TKF, 20:34-25 The red and green apple = straight and asexual 20:34-31 And then there's come an orange apple 20:34-32 omg 20:35-07 The decline is here. 20:35-10 RP talk gone. 20:35-15 Simply memes and fruit talk. 20:35-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:35-35 We truly need God 20:35-42 I would talk about RPs but I still got waking up to do. 20:35-42 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:36-01 You are simply one of the strangest people I've met. 20:36-08 C.S is currently typing this in his sleep it seems :) 20:36-13 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:36-15 Let it be known that I wake up erry morning and head straight in here. 20:36-15 No "waking up" needed. 20:36-22 Why is HNB jus a sock of TKF 20:36-26 *just 20:36-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:36-36 Probably because I need more sleep. 20:36-43 Me too, tkf 20:36-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:36-52 Wtf, TKF 20:37-01 Wash your eyes with cold water 20:37-10 Or everything will be blurry 20:37-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:37-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:37-19 9:37AM for you, C.S 20:37-30 I head to sleep around 12 AM. 20:37-33 Get up around 7 AM. 20:37-35 Head in. 20:37-38 I wake up earlier and probably stay up later than you, C.S 20:37-42 Me too, tkf 20:37-55 7 HOURS, TKF????? 20:37-58 'cept I head to sleep at 12:04 20:38-08 Yeah. 20:38-08 Sometimes less, Spongey. 20:38-23 Fair, 20:38-28 However, my christmas break is soon 20:38-38 And I will be waking up at 2PM 20:38-44 Hmph. 20:38-45 Epic 20:38-55 Do ya parents know you're a fruit? :) 20:39-30 My parents know nothing about me, TKF 20:39-33 Which is dangerous 20:39-40 Because the outside world has criminal acts 20:39-59 Go. 20:40-02 Come out to them now. 20:40-05 I am elusive in my own household sadly 20:40-08 shush TKF 20:40-18 Come out to them as str8 ! 20:40-26 No need. 20:40-37 Do your parents know that you have pictures of girls, TKF ? 20:40-41 And how do i know this? 20:40-52 Because it's a common act 20:40-54 :) 20:40-54 Havent seen my own brother since thanksgiving and we live in the same house 20:41-05 Lmao. 20:42-33 lmao. 20:42-43 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:43-05 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:43-35 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:43-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:43-37 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:44-48 Once TKF called himself a pig 20:44-49 omg 20:45-32 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:46-02 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:46-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:48-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:49-44 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:50-14 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:50-15 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:52-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:56-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:05-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:05-28 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:05-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:06-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:06-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:06-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:06-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:07-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:07-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:17-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:17-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:22-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:25-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:25-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:25-54 Nothing since 3:44! Lmfao! 21:26-16 What is it for you now? 21:26-26 4:26 21:26-35 True, true Hartington. 21:26-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:27-00 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:35-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 21:41-35 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 21:41-47 Tumblr is going to be ruined in 7 days. :) 21:42-04 GOOD. 21:42-37 TKF is an NPC, lmfao 21:42-41 Tumblr Staff are big baddies. :) 21:42-45 bGod/b has rejoined. 21:42-52 lol. 21:42-53 o/ 21:43-02 Mean while the N___ and P____ are still in that MF, but congrats guys we banned P___ 21:43-10 epic 21:43-25 Blanks are obv 21:43-25 Epic 21:48-15 Games 21:49-34 Fortnite 21:50-39 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 21:51-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:52-03 hmph 21:52-14 One fruit gone, another one in. 21:52-16 Welcome, EnA. 21:52-19 How is TGPOC? 21:53-10 We haven't talked much today. 21:53-13 How are you, TG? ^^ 21:54-07 Tell me TKF, would you do it to a foid like 'er? 21:54-15 What? 21:54-15 Or you just gonna keep LARPing? 21:54-24 What does any of this mean? 21:54-54 homelessness 21:55-00 hUH? 21:55-04 I'm good ^^ 21:55-06 You? 21:55-48 Okay, Ig. 21:55-57 I'm almost done with Project:Discord. 21:56-04 How was school? >:c 21:56-13 Oh, I know what a foid is. 21:56-18 What is it? 21:56-24 Meme 21:56-29 It was ok >:C 21:56-29 Besides the fact that my friend annoyed me all damn day :C 21:56-39 Was it me 21:57-04 No 21:57-09 o 21:57-10 My friend IRL. 21:57-10 21:57-13 o 21:57-25 I feel as if we should allow some more Taboo shit in this MF. 21:57-30 that discussion from earlier was a good start. 21:57-34 And was needed. 21:57-36 Why? 21:57-43 You said it yourself in #s-c, lmfao 21:57-46 I was trying to do my assignment in class, thought it was a funny idea to keep turning my computer off 21:58-02 lol. 21:59-16 tdl cannot be tainted with no-no stuff 22:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:01-03 @korra pm 22:01-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:01-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:02-19 I am going to free the H words. 22:02-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:03-02 Which? 22:03-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:03-54 And we gon' say both in chat. 22:03-57 There is no PM. 22:05-29 heck 22:05-53 Heck. 22:05-54 Just tell me the word. 22:05-57 Heck. 22:06-02 I will PM it. 22:06-03 Heck. 22:06-44 South Ferry 22:06-44 Let it be known EnA and yourself pmed at the same time. 22:07-44 South Ferry 22:07-44 Let it be known you and tkf pmed me same time 22:08-11 KK 22:08-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:09-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:10-33 lol. 22:12-24 Syde, can you please get me the hexcodes of the users and bots role in TDLD? 22:12-39 Um...okay. 22:12-46 Um...okay. 22:14-07 Um...okay. 22:14-13 #11aaaa for users. 22:14-24 #18d30e for bots. 22:14-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:15-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:17-54 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/Discord 22:17-56 Thoughts? 22:18-04 It's not done yet. 22:18-09 But I gtg. 22:18-16 Tell me your thoughts in either DM or on the server. 22:18-19 Bye, bruhs. 22:18-21 k 22:18-24 And bye! o/ 22:18-25 Bye \o 22:18-28 \o 22:18-34 looks acceptable 22:19-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-04 At last he's out. 22:20-48 sad 22:24-33 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:31-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:31-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:31-53 Gotta go now! o/ 22:33-26 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:36-43 Now Akumi can bMOD 22:37-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:38-00 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:38-01 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:39-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:40-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:40-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:05-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:09-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:18-14 Disgraceful 23:23-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:23-54 flip 23:28-24 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:28-36 Hooray! 23:28-39 No TKF. :) 23:29-10 This is truly a happy day. 23:29-16 sadly, it is not 23:29-45 And what draws you to this conclusion, Rick? 23:30-32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2IQUPGTWJ0 23:31-12 Ya woulda hated it when we was talkin bout your kin earlier todae 23:32-31 We were discussing ___ and gay leprechauns too 23:32-54 Bob! 23:33-03 I see you came back on a new account? :) 23:33-13 Incorrect 23:33-30 Obv different user 23:34-03 Never assume such things again :) 23:34-29 I bet you're Views06. (hmph) 23:34-57 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 23:35-42 That sounded sadistic, tbh. :) 23:35-51 perhaps it was 23:35-55 perhaps it was not 23:35-58 ^ 23:36-07 That's a new TDL meme. 23:36-48 "Now I will bMOD" 23:36-52 ---SF 2018 23:37-04 Is this true, South? 23:37-42 South Ferry plz reply ;( 23:41-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-16 o/ 23:41-22 hi syde 23:41-57 Back from the pub, eh Syde? :) 23:46-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:46-05 o/ 23:49-20 o/ 23:49-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:49-33 Ah, hey, Syde and Q. 23:52-46 Hmph. 23:52-49 Two darlings in CC chat 23:52-52 and one just left :P 23:52-59 Good 23:54-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:55-02 Look at my African American over there 23:58-29 I'm really bored. 23:58-50 Maybe join CC chat? 23:58-54 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:59-27 is there somethin interestin there 23:59-40 Well it's active 23:59-47 Brb 23:59-53 Dinner Category:Wikia Chat logs